


The Puppy of Hell's Kitchen

by danteaxel (tamikotheneko)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, Dom/sub, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppyplay, foggy is a surprisingly good dom, matt murdock is a big fat SUB, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamikotheneko/pseuds/danteaxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew Matt Murdock was an adorable little puppy. We just didn't know to what extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy of Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 4 am. Cas apologizes, Dante just wants to spread the word that mATT MURDOCK IS A BIG FAT SUB

"Foggy?" Matt calls out as he comes in the door. It’s 11 pm and he doesn't remember inviting his friend over to his apartment, so he’s slightly worried.

 

"Matt," Foggy shifts on Matt's couch in anticipation. "Matt, sit."

 

Matt’s heart leaps into his throat as he hears the deep commanding voice of his best friend order him to sit, and he almost does, before catching himself halfway and standing back up. 

 

"Foggy, what are you doing here?"

 

"I wanted to make you dinner, because you've been looking thin lately. I was poking around to see if you actually had any food in this godforsaken apartment and  I found some stuff. I said sit."

 

Matt decides against protesting A. his thinness and B. Foggy poking around his apartment and instead sits on the couch across from Foggy. 

 

"There, I sat. Better?" Matt is also trying to ignore the growing pit in his stomach that is telling him to run fast and far because Foggy has found out his secret. He decides that feigning ignorance might work, but not likely.

 

Foggy picks up the most interesting item, allowing it to clink loudly and ominously for Matt to hear.

 

"I guess you know what I'm talking about. Because there isn't really much else in this apartment for me to find."

 

Matt freezes in place, thinking of a strategy to get him out of this. 

 

"Oh.. haha Claire got some really weird stuff for me a few nights ago, said she wanted to embarrass me since I seem so calm around her.."

 

"Matt, be serious. I may not have heightened bat senses to know when you're lying but you have your own tells." Foggy runs the strip of leather through his hands, quietly enjoying the feeling of it.

 

"I....Foggy.." Matt sighs and puts his face in his hands "Fine, you know now. I’m just a vigilante with heightened senses and a play fetish. You can laugh as much as you want, but please don't tell anyone..."

 

"Matt, honestly why would I tell people? I mean no one would be surprised. You're already as close to a puppy as it gets." Foggy sighs and sits the collar to the side to pick up another item and turn it over. "And why would I laugh?"

 

"Because it’s weird and strange, Foggy.." Matt sighs out, wishing the ground will just open up and swallow him.

 

Foggy leans forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. 

 

"Matt. It's not that strange. Are you seriously ashamed of this?"

 

Matt nods silently

 

"Oh Matt. It's me. You shouldn't be ashamed about this, especially with me. Besides, I bet you're a really cute puppy."

 

Matt flushes high on his cheekbones.

 

"Foggy, stop mocking me."

 

"Matt, I'm not mocking you. I seriously think that. I bet you're the best puppy. I'd love to see that."

 

Matt rises to his feet in anger, fists clenched and teeth gritted.

 

"FOGGY. JUST GET OUT. NOW."

 

Foggy stands up too, determined to make his point. 

 

"No, Matt. Sit down NOW. Listen to me."

 

Matt wavers, his anger and embarrassment clear on his face, but sits anyway.

 

"Good, Matt. I want you to take deep breaths and listen to what I'm saying instead of what you want to think I'm saying. And you are not going to yell at me again. Understand?"

 

Matt almost whimpers at the authoritative tone, but instead nods quietly.

 

"Good, Matt. I love the idea of you as a puppy. I would love to see it. If you weren't so ashamed of your cute little puppy self." Foggy allows himself to smile slightly and relax, though still not sitting back down.

 

Matt cocks his head to the side and decides, fuck it. If he’s going down he might as well go down hard. He looks up to the direction he knows Foggy is, and simply says,

 

"Order me."

 

Foggy sucks in a breath. He genuinely didn't believe he'd get this far. 

 

"If you're sure you're okay with it."

 

Matt simply drops to his knees and bows his head as a reply.

 

"Mm. Alright, I'm going to put just your collar on if that's okay." He picks up the collar from the couch and leans down to fasten it around Matt's neck.

 

Matt hums and gasps softly when he feels the thick collar being fastened around his neck. He loves wearing his collar, the leather feeling so smooth yet so rough against his skin. The weight of it instantly makes him go into puppyspace.

 

Foggy smiles at Matt's reaction and steps back.

 

"Come here," He says in his most authoritative voice.

 

Matt crawls towards him and rubs his cheek against Foggy’s pant leg with a pleased hum. Pleased, Foggy reaches down and ruffles Matt's hair before moving back to scratch behind his ears. 

 

"Very good, Matt. Now tell me what you want."

 

Matt pants softly and leaned into the scratching before gazing up at Foggy with sightless eyes.

 

"How should pup address you..?"

 

"Oh you're the cutest." Foggy scratches behind Matt's other ear thoughtfully. "I think Sir is fine. What does my pup think?"

 

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir" Matt sighs happily.

 

Foggy chuckles and musses Matt's hair, "Very good, pup. Now, can you tell me what you want, little one?"

 

Matt frowns slightly, "Sir...pup is here to please you, tell pup what Sir wishes.."

 

"Oh really now, pup? I gotta know what my pup is okay with Sir asking of you, understand?" Foggy isn't sure exactly what Matt does in puppyspace, or what he'll be okay with doing with Foggy domming him. He decides he’s happy with anything, because Matt looks perfect.

 

"Pup has a safeword Sir, it’s avocados..." Matt smiles up at Foggy and giggles slightly, nipping at his Sir’s fingers.

 

Foggy laughs, "Good, good pup. Let's see how you are at making your owner feel good, hmm? Show me how you please Sir."

 

Matt nods eagerly but hesitates slightly and nuzzles his face into Foggy’s thigh 

 

"Sir.. May pup have his ears?"

 

"Oh, absolutely. Hold on, little pup." Foggy reluctantly steps back and carefully lifts a set of clip on ears, which he bends to slip into Matt's hair and secure, pausing to ruffle his hair playfully. "Better, puppy?"

Matt yips happily and nuzzles into the front of Foggy’s jeans, licking teasingly along the hard outline of his cock.

 

Foggy laughs, "Good boy. Now. I think this pup knows what he's doing."

 

Matt somehow unbuttons Foggy’s jeans and pulls the zipper down with his teeth before nosing Foggy’s cock with an innocent expression 

 

"Sir, pup needs to be taught how to please Sir.. teach pup how to be good.."

 

Foggy gasps quietly. "If you say so, pup." He reaches down and twists his fist into Matt's hair, but is careful to not pull too hard. "Then you're going to suck. If you make a mistake, you'll know."

 

Matt gasps and moans out, "Yes Sir.." before nudging Foggy’s cock with his nose and sucking the tip into his mouth

 

Foggy lets out a low groan. "More, pup. Now's not the time for teasing your owner."

 

Matt hums around the tip and slides more into his mouth slowly until he is at the base of Foggy’s dick, fighting the urge to gag.

 

"Fuck, good pup." Foggy rolls his hips slightly as a test, before beginning to fuck Matt's mouth. "Good, little pup?"

 

Matt moans loudly and applies suction whenever he can.

 

Foggy's hips shudder. "Oh fuck, pup. I'm gonna cum soon."

 

Matt shivers and pulls away from Foggy’s cock, saliva glistening on his lips.

 

"Sir please cum down my throat, or on my face... please sir.. pup needs sirs cum,” He pants heavily.

Eyes darkening, Foggy tightens his grip in Matt's hair and thrusts back into his mouth, cumming with a shudder down his pup's throat. Matt swallows greedily and continues to suck and lick at Foggy’s cock, humming happily and nipping occasionally at Foggy’s hips.

 

Foggy smiles. "Good job, pup. Very good. Sir is very happy. I think this pup deserves a reward."

 

Matt frowns slightly and cocks his head, sucking on Foggy’s fingers and mumbling, 

 

"But Sir’s cum was pups reward..."

 

"Mm, yes it was, but you did so well I think we should have a little bit more fun. How does that sound, little one?"

 

Matt cautiously nods and licks at Foggy’s fingers one last time before bowing his head again in submission.

 

"What does sir wish of his pup?"

 

"Hmm, I think Sir wants to make his pup cum. how does that sound, puppy? hmmm?"

 

Matt’s head whips up in surprise, before he remembers his place and lowers it again shyly.

 

"Yes Sir... whatever Sir wishes."

 

"No, pup. Do YOU want Sir to make you cum. Answer me honestly, now. Tell Sir what you want." Foggy gently removes his hand from Matt's hair and instead grasps his chin firmly, refusing Matt the ability to lower his head.

 

Matt’s eyes flicker shut at the deep tone, and he gasps lightly. 

 

"Yes Sir, pup wants to cum, but pup doesn't get to cum with other sirs.."

 

"And whose rule is that, pup? Sir is going to need an explanation for that."

 

"Pup went to clubs and the sirs there came on pup’s face and then told pup he wasn't allowed to cum.." Matt fidgets on the ground, knowing in the back of his pleasure muddled mind that Foggy will be angry about this information

 

Foggy carefully measures his breathing. He doesn't want to get angry and scare Matt, but he’s extremely frustrated. 

 

"Pup, were these your real owners? Because only the real owners get to make the rules, you know. Not just any man who wanders in and makes pup call him Sir."

Matt fidgets more and licks at Foggy’s fingers to calm himself.

 

"No.. you’re my owner now Sir... right?"

 

"Right. I'm your owner now pup. And that rule is going to go away, alright? You've been very good, you deserve to cum."

 

Matt sighs in relief and nuzzles any part of Foggy he can. "Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

  
"Hey, of course pup." Foggy affectionately rubs Matt's head. "We're gonna come back to those other men later, but first I think you need to cum."

**Author's Note:**

> Dante's tumblr- comrade-bootyshort.tumblr.com
> 
> Cas' tumblr- wolfwithateacup.tumblr.com


End file.
